<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buenos días by AlbafikaCinderella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662309">Buenos días</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella'>AlbafikaCinderella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil se queda a dormir en la habitación de Leona pero, como pasa cada mañana, llega un momento en el que hay que despertarse y comenzar a ser productivo. O no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar &amp; Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buenos días</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este one-shot es completamente self-indulgent, así que tampoco os esperéis gran cosa, porque ni siquiera tiene argumento, no es más que fluff puro y duro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil despertó con la alarma de su teléfono móvil. Estiró la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para apagarla, pero la mesilla estaba vacía. Es cierto, no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la de Leona. Se incorporó, liberándose del abrazo del león, que tampoco es que pusiese mucho empeño en detenerlo. Una vez en pie, Vil fue sorteando las prendas de ropa que cubrían el suelo de forma irregular con sus pies descalzos. Estaba bastante seguro de que había dejado su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme, ahora solo tenía que dar con ella.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato y unos cuantos gruñidos de Leona ahogados contra la almohada, Vil logró dar con su móvil y quitar el despertador. Era la hora a la que solía prepararse para salir a correr con Jack, sin embargo, esa mañana no es que se sintiera muy descansado. Para ser tan perezoso, Leona no le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Ya que era su primer fin de semana libre en mucho tiempo, le apetecía disfrutarlo durmiendo un poco más de lo habitual. Al fin y al cabo, no quebada mucho tiempo para que Rook empezara a llamarlo como un loco para preguntarle dónde estaba y dónde había pasado la noche.</p><p>  -¿Vas a volver o qué? -masculló Leona desde la cama.</p><p>  -Oh, ¿acaso has reparado en mi ausencia?</p><p>  -Mete tu culo escuchimizado en la cama.</p><p>  -Pues para ser escuchimizado, bien que lo disfrutaste anoche -replicó con una sonrisa arrogante Vil, depositando su móvil en la mesilla y sentándose ahorcajadas sobre el león-. Qué buenas vistas.</p><p>  -¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Quieres más? -preguntó Leona con voz ronca mientras acariciaba los muslos del modelo.</p><p>  -Cielos, no, realmente llevaste mi cuerpo al límite anoche, no podría aguantar ni una ronda más. -Vil clavó las uñas en el pecho de su acompañante-. Ah, y no me llames princesa, yo soy...</p><p>  -La reina -interrumpió Leona-. Lo sé, porque eres <em>mi</em> reina.</p><p>El rubio sonrió con satisfacción y se agachó para besar los labios del león con ternura. Mientras se besaban, Leona  se giró para quitarse a Vil de encima, que cayó con suavidad sobre el colchón. Una mano de Leona acunó su rostro, y la otra se aferró a su cintura. Ambas manos de Vil descansaban encima del pecho desnudo del animal, acariciándolo y arañándolo sin fuerzas. Cuando se separaron, Leona comenzó a depositar besos sobre el cuello del modelo y la mano que tenía en su cintura bajó hasta agarrar una de sus nalgas.</p><p>  -No, no, no -ordenó Vil, apartando al otro con un pequeño empujón-. Ya te lo dije, mi culo escuchimizado y yo no podemos aguantar ni una sola ronda más.</p><p>  -Tu culo no es escuchimizado -dijo Leona sin dejar de besar y lamer el cuello de Vil-. Es firme y terso. Es perfecto, igual que tú.</p><p>  -¿Sigues pensando que soy tan vanidoso como para caer ante un par de halagos?</p><p>  -No niegues que te encanta que te diga lo increíblemente sexy que eres.</p><p>  -¿Crees que soy sexy? -interrogó el rubio, agarrando el cabello del león para obligarlo a alzar la cabeza.</p><p>  -No hay nadie tan sexy como tú en todo Twisted Wonderland, Vil Schoenheit.</p><p>  -Dime más cosas.</p><p>  -Quiero devorarte entero y quiero hacerte suplicar, quiero volverte completamente loco y que solo puedas pensar en mí. Quiero tenerte debajo, encima y en cualquier posición posible. Y quiero hacer un desastre de ti, porque eres mío y nadie más en Twisted Wonderland puede tenerte.</p><p>  -Si sigues enseñando tanto los colmillos, vas a acabar mordiendo la manzana venenosa.</p><p>  -Pues dame ese veneno, dame <em>tu</em> veneno.</p><p>  -Te gusta demasiado <em>mi</em> veneno, Leona -contestó el rubio con una carcajada-. Pero siento decepcionarte. Bueno, en realidad no.</p><p>  -¿Vas a dejarme con el calentón?</p><p>  -Leona, eres como un microondas. Si tuviera que satisfacerte cada vez que te calientas, tendríamos que echar un polvo cada veinte minutos. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a avisar a Jack de que no saldré a correr con él esta mañana y me voy a volver a dormir.</p><p>  -No creo que haga falta, es decir, todo Savanaclaw se ha debido enterar de que te has quedado a dormir, no fuiste precisamente silencioso anoche.</p><p>  -¿Y quién tiene la culpa? -cuestionó Vil, tirando a Leona de la cama de una patada.</p><p>  -Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto, princesa.</p><p>Una dulce risa inundó el cuarto, esa preciosa risa que Vil solo le enseñaba a Leona cuando estaban solos. Nadie más tenía la gracia de oírla, tan solo Leona, porque él era especial. Estando juntos no eran dos líderes de dormitorio del Night Raven College, ni un segundo príncipe con uno de los modelos más prometedores de la última década. Eran ellos, un par de estudiantes disfrutando de su vida y su romance juvenil. No había necesidad de barreras. Quizá por eso el león se limitó a sonreír y trepar de vuelta a la cama para abrazar a su reina por detrás y depositar un beso en su nuca antes de dormirse de nuevo con los primeros rayos del sol bendiciéndoles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>